Cup Song Fun
by Zgirl01
Summary: Bella thinks she is alone is is bored. She does the cup song. But someone is watching her. Will someone find out a secret she has been hiding? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Well here I am alone. The Cullen's went out on a family hunt. I guess you can call it that. Charlie is working for the night. I would go to Jacob's house but Edward would get all mad when he gets back. So I'm all alone and there's nothing to do.

I guess when I'm bored I'll do whatever I fell like doing. I don't know what to do. I was looking around my room for something to do when I saw a cup full of pens sitting on my desk. Then I got an idea. I picked up the cup and dumped all the pens out.

I sat down on my desk chair and put the cup upside down on my desk. I haven't done this since middle school so I'm not sure if I remember. I started with the clapping and then hit the cup and kept going. At first I messed up a few times but after 5 minutes of practice I got the hang of it.

After I got the beat down I started to sing with the song that goes with it. No one knows this but I love to sing. In middle school people told me that I am good but I can't be that good. I did the beat with the cup and then started singing.

_I got my ticket for the long way round _

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_But I'm leaving tomorrow wha-do-ya-say?_

_When I'm gone _

_When I'm gone _

_You're going to miss me when I'm gone. _

_You're going miss me by my hair _

_You're going to miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're going to miss me when I'm gone._

I slammed the cup against the desk for the last note. I smiled at myself and signed. I think I'll do it again; this time the whole song. I was just about to start when I heard a loud clapping nose behind me.

"That was great," a guy voice said. I recognized that voice!

"I dint know you could sing," a girl voice said. I recognize that voice too!


	2. Chapter 2

I took one deep breath, closed my eyes and turned around. I opened my eyes and saw two people smiling at me. I forced a smile back. Emmett and Alice were standing in fount of me. By the look on their face I could tell they were shocked.

"Hello," I said nervously.

"Bella, I did not know you could sing. Why dint you tell me. You are a great singer. You shout of told. Did you not trust me…," Alice blabbed on and on. I stood up and put my hands on shoulders shaking her.

"Alice pleases calm down," I pleaded. As soon as I said that she looked very mad.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down. Bella..," Alice began.

"Jezz Alice, cool it," Emmett said.

"Yeah, just calm down. It's not a big deal," I said walking back to my desk. I picked up the cup and put the pens back in.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm just so excited. Just wait until Edward finds out," Alice blabbed on again. I looked at her when she said the last part.

"I'm sorry but you are not telling Edward," I told her sternly. She looked at sadly. Then she slowly gave me one of her puppy dog looks. They were deadly. They could hypnotize you to do whatever she wanted.

I looked away from those deadly eyes and continued cleaning my desk. There was about a minute of silence. Emmett was looking around my room and Alice was still staring at me. I pretended to put stuff away so I would not have to turn around and look at Alice. Then I remembered something.

"Alice, Emmett….why are you here away way?" I asked them turning around. Emmett was smirking and Alice looked nerves. What happened I asked myself?

"Well….," Alice began. "I had a vision about you doing that cup song thing. In the vision you said don't tell Edward so I went home early so Edward would not read my mind and find out. Then bozo over here..," Alice said pointing at Emmett. "..Wanted to follow me. He asked me where and why I was going. I said I would not tell him but Emmett treated to tell everyone that I was hiding something so I had to tell." Alice said giving Emmett a mean, evil dirty look.

"In my defense I was not going to tell the whole family," Emmett said smiling. "I was only going to tell Edward," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah…anyway," Alice said rolling her eyes. "Emmett wanted to come here to watch and you do that cup thing." Alice finished.

"Ok, so what did you tell the rest of your family?" I asked them.

"We told them that we were full," Emmett replied.

"And Edward bought it?" I asked laughing. Emmett looked at me.

"Edward is not that bright when he hunts. He focuses on his prey," Emmett laughed.

"What!"Alice screeched. "Edward is bright while hunting. You're the one that's not to bright," Alice almost yelled. Emmett looked down at the ground. He did not say anything."

"Yeah Emmett; you're the one that not to bright," An angles voice said from the window. I know that voice anywhere. Great!

**Dun Dun Duuuu. Who is it? What's going to happen? Hehe. :-)**

**Thank you for all the views and reviews that I have been getting. You guys are really sweet. If you don't know what the cup song is check it out. It's awesome. Anyway thank you. Please Review. Next Chapter coming soon. Bye-Bye!**


	3. AN note from me

Hey Guys! Sorry my laptop crashed for a while but i fixed and new it running agian. I'll get in the next chatper in soon! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews and everything.

Love,

Zgirl01


End file.
